


Fuzzy Orange Cuffs

by m3_that_on3_n3rd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Kinky Hinata, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Top Kageyama Tobio, Wall Sex, slowish burn, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3_that_on3_n3rd/pseuds/m3_that_on3_n3rd
Summary: Well, Hinata has a sexual awakening of sorts. It’s all Kageyama’s fault, honestly. Hinata was just fine with the hazy dreams and his quick “shower sessions”, but now he can’t stop thinking about it all. Can’t. Stop. Thinking. About. Kageyama. Ugh, why him of all people? (This will be a slow start. I have an idea of what  I want to write, but I’ve never done this before, so we’ll see how this goes.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Fuzzy Orange Cuffs

_**HINATA!**_

“Ah? What’re you—”

As Hinata came out of his trance, he blinked to see the ball racing towards his face.

_Oh, Shiii—_

“Hinata, you dumbass! What’re you doing staring off into space?! Keep your eyes on the damn ball!”

“Kageyama!” reprimanded Sugawara. “Go get some water and cool off.”

Kageyama did as he was told, muttering darkly about empty-headed teammates who needed to get a ball to the face to make up for the lack of a brain...

_Heh, I can see why others find Kageyama a little scary,_ Sugawara started sweating but quickly shifted focus when he heard the boy he was kneeling next to groan.

“Oh! Hinata, are you okay? I’m sure Kiyoko has an ice pack she can give you.”

Hinata abruptly stood up, causing Sugawara to almost overbalance, and sent his older teammate a bright smile that was at odds with the pain-enduced tears that had sprung to his eyes.

“Thanks, Suga, but I’m okay! Really, I just didn’t get much sleep last night. I’ll try harder to focus for the rest of practice!”

Sugawara started, “Are you sure you—”, but the boy was already sprinting over to his other teammates. 

He let Hinata go, but approached him again at the end of practice, keeping an eye on Kageyama who was, surprisingly, waiting a short distance away for his short partner.

Before Hinata could ask what he needed, Sugawara told him, “You—you know you can tell me or Daichi if you have a problem with anything, right? If you’re having trouble with school, we can help you find a tutor. You need a good grade to stay in the club, afterall. Or, or if there’s something bothering you, we’re here to help and provide a listening ear. Well, we’re actually here for volleyball...but my point is: we’re a team. We have each other’s backs. ”

After his short monologue, he cast a glance at Hinata to see him looking at him, practically glowing.

“Umm..”

“Suga! Wow! You’re gonna make a really great mom one day! But, uh, I’m fine! I just was up watching videos really late, and I promise not to do it again. Volleyball’s suuuuper important, and if I keep messing up Kageyama might smash my head in, so don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”

As the brightly-haired boy rushed over to his companion who was threatening to do just what Hinata said he would for making him wait, Sugawara thought he noticed that Hinata’s ears were a little red.

“Wait. What??? _Mom!?!? Hinata, come back here!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Updates when I feel like it. Comments welcome. If you’re here to talk trash, you better leave. I’ve had enough of people, and I’m not even old.


End file.
